Field of Invention
Some embodiments are directed to methods and apparatus for monitoring and/or regulating medicament and medicament dispensation. In particular, some embodiments are directed to: 1) monitoring or tracking medicament location; 2) providing indications based on the monitored medicament location; 3) monitoring administration techniques for various types of medicament; 4) monitoring amounts of medicament delivered; and/or 5) gathering data regarding the monitored locations and/or activities, and/or utilizing any or all of this data in any beneficial or useful manner.
Background
Proximity to medicament may be a prerequisite to achieving the benefits provided thereby. For example, it may be difficult or impossible to administer certain types of medicament to an individual (hereinafter patient) who is intended to benefit from the medicament if the patient is not in proximity thereto. In other words, a patient needs to be in proximity to certain types of medicament for administration thereof, such as for medicaments that are administered directly to the patient, e.g., medicaments taken orally, intravenously, inhaled, etc.
In addition, using improper administration techniques may result in administration of an improper, imprecise, inconsistent dosage(s) of medicament, and rate(s) of administration of medicament, which may negatively affect achievement of intended benefits of the medicament, patient health, etc. This issue may be especially relevant in the context of medicines that are administered regularly over relatively long periods, and/or administered by non-skilled caregivers, semi-skilled caregivers, or the patients themselves.
These and/or other issues are prevalent with regard to a number of different types of medicaments and/or medical conditions, including but not limited to inhalers for asthma. As discussed in detail below, certain groups of patients are especially at risk of failing to achieve the intended benefits of these types of medicament.
Some of the issues that are relevant to accurate asthma compliance with regard to children include: 1) children tend to leave their location (e.g., house, etc.,) without or lose asthma inhalers; 2) parents, guardians, and pediatricians experience difficulty accurately and remotely monitoring asthma inhaler medication compliance and dosage rates; 3.) children tend to apply improper inhaler techniques; and 4.) children tend to practice intentional non-compliance. These problems alone increase asthma exacerbations, which may lead to increased emergency department visits, primary health care costs, etc.
This issue is especially problematic based on this condition being incredibly widespread. Childhood asthma in the United States (U.S.) has skyrocketed in the last two decades, and disadvantaged children suffer disproportionately more than any other group of children in the U.S. According to the Center for Disease Control (CDC), one in 12 people (i.e., ˜25 million or 8% of the population) were diagnosed with asthma in 2009, compared with 1 in 14 (˜20 million, or 7%) in 2001. In 2008, 57% more children suffered an asthma attack and also more than 51% adults. More disturbingly, 1,857 children and 3,262 adults died from asthma in 2007. Among persons suffering from asthma, disadvantaged children are hardest hit.
In the U.S., the dollar figure placed on the direct and indirect costs of patient noncompliance with regard to various types of medication is estimated to be at $1.3 billion per year. This figure includes the cost of additional doctor visits, emergency room visits, hospitalizations, additional medications, complications, disease progression, premature disability, and death.
Research studies indicate that costs attributed to asthma exacerbation are significant, both directly and indirectly. Emergency hospitalizations and medications account for the greatest percentage of direct costs, while child absenteeism accounts for the greatest percentage of indirect costs. In Baltimore, Md., the average cost per asthma emergency room visit for children is $820, and the average hospitalization stay from asthma exacerbation is 3.8 days. In the U.S., medical expenses for people who suffer from asthma each year cost $3,300 per person from 2002 to 2007. Medical expenses, associated with asthma increased from $48.6 billion in 2002 to $50.1 billion in 2007. Furthermore, approximately 40% uninsured people with asthma cannot afford their prescription medication, in comparison to about 11% insured people. In 2008, 59% of children and 33% of adults suffered an asthma attack missed school or work. On average, children missed 4 days of school and adults missed 5 days of work because of asthma.